La chica de agua y el ira celestial
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: El mundo de Hipo da un giro inesperado la noche del ataque cuando logra derribar a un furia nocturna, que poco después encontrará en el bosque. Pero no será lo único.. Un dragón desconocido se alza ante él y no está solo. Ésto traerá problemas... Futuro [Tuffnut x OC] Hacedme saber vuestra opinión!
1. El furia nocturna y la voz misteriosa

Para nosotros, los Vikingos de la isla llamada Berk, pese a llevar siglos enfrentándonos a nuestros aférrimos enemigos, los dragones, resultan ser una especie aún desconocida. Sobre todo aquellos llamados furia nocturna.

Y para Hipo, hijo de un fornido jefe Vikingo todo ello le parece una maldición. Considerado un paria entre los de "su especie", una vergüenza para su padre y su sangre vikinga. ¿Por qué? Pues eso es porque...

" ¡TODOS A LAS ARMAS! ¡YA VIENEN!"

Corrió a tiempo para asomarse a la ventana y ver pasar volando a un _Gronckle_ frente a la herrería donde ayudaba como aprendiz.

Montones de siluetas oscurecían el cielo, sembrando caos por toda la villa. Ya podían vislumbrarse y olerse los primeros incendios, y todos los habitantes sin excepción, corrían frenéticamente armados hasta los dientes. Hachas afiladas volaban trazando semicírculos en el aire, de forma tan descuidada que cualquiera podría resultar herido en todo aquel infierno.

Y a él, ¿que le tocaba? Afilar hojas y preparar armas, mientras los demás de su edad estaban encargados de una tarea mucho más gloriosa y heroica... ¡La extinción de incendios!

Pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, ¡maldita sea, también era un vikingo!

Una terrible explosión hizo eco en sus oídos, al tiempo que una brillante bola de fuego azulado eléctrico reventó una de las estructuras cercanas.

"¡Está aquí, un furia nocturna!" Aulló alguien en la lejanía.

Lo poco que se sabía de esos dragones era que nunca fallaban sus tiros, e Hipo estaba dispuesto a plantarle cara. Después de todo, nadie en toda la historia vikinga de Berk había logrado matar a uno. Era el modo perfecto de lograr que le aceptasen como uno más.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo con un nuevo artilugio que había inventado en las manos, arrastrándolo como pudo a un descampado que se alzaba colina arriba... Por entre las nubes tormentosas resonaban los gruñidos del único dragón que volaba en solitario, mimetizado con el ambiente.

Su presa.

No perdió el tiempo, depositó el aparatoso trasto en el suelo tan rápido como pudo. Una vez estaba listo para disparar en cualquier momento, se situó tras la mira, oteando el horizonte mientras aguardaba nervioso.

Un nuevo relámpago surcó los tormentosos cielos, iluminando las nubes y delatando una forma negruzca sobrevolar tras ellas. Era cuanto necesitaba como guía, ya que si no, dar caza al temible dragón guiándose sólo por sus rugidos iba a ser imposible en la negrura de aquella noche.

Contando los segundos que quedaban para que otro rayo iluminase la escena, posó sus sudorosas manos sobre los gatillos del arma, y respirando con dificultad inició la cuenta.

_"3...2...1..."_ El rayo iluminó de nuevo la silueta del dragón y en ese preciso instante disparó.

"L-le he...¿dado?" Sopesó perplejo hasta que, un alarido por parte de la bestia voladora puso fin a sus dudas.

Observó como el cuerpo caía describiendo espirales y se estrellaba de forma sonora, haciendo retumbar el bosque que quedaba al alcance de su vista. Aquella colina había resultado ser una ventajosa posición para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Poco antes de que pudiera reaccionar y expresar su júbilo, un dragón de forma alargada con su cuerpo cubierto completamente por llamas, fijó su atención sobre él.

Hipo echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían en dirección a la aldea, prácticamente no se había molestado en mirar atrás... Ni siquiera habían transcurrido cinco segundos y ya casi tenía a la mortífera criatura encima.

Evitó dos embestidas del dragón zizagueando por entre los edificios cercanos, olvidándose que poco más adelante quedaba una zona prácticamente al descubierto donde no tendría como ocultarse...

Apretó los dientes por el esfuerzo de la tremenda carrera, y esprintó justo a tiempo para resguardarse tras un enorme poste de madera, evitando así la mortal llamarada que podría haberle freído en un instante. En momentos como éste estaba más que agradecido a su constitución menuda , ya que el poste le tapaba por completo. El tiempo se le acababa y necesitaba pensar en algo si quería salir de allí con vida.

Los pasos de la terrible criatura resonaban como los desbocados latidos de su corazón, a cada paso que daba el ser hacía temblar el suelo, indicándole que se estaba aproximando a él... Su muerte se avecinaría, ¡si no hacía algo por evitarlo! Pero en el momento justo en el que la cabeza del flamígero ser apareció por uno de los laterales del poste, un martillo de hierro impactó contra su cráneo, lanzándolo así lejos de Hipo.

Su padre le acababa de salvar la vida, como tantas veces antes...

La reyerta había finalizado, habían perdido gran parte del ganado otra vez. Y su padre, volvía a avergonzarse de él... Trató de explicar lo que había logrado con el furia nocturna , pero todos se negaron a creer las palabras del pequeño y debilucho enclenque que estéticamente resultaba ser.

Cuando pasó por delante de un grupo de su edad, se mofaron de él, como era habitual. Incluso Astrid, la joven vikinga a la cual admiraba profundamente.

"No pienso dejar que las cosas queden así, si lo que quieren es una prueba, una prueba les daré" sopesó el muchacho para sí de camino a su hogar, mientras que una su acompañante, una vez que se aseguró de que el joven entraba en casa, se dió media vuelta y se perdió por entre los restos humeantes del poblado.

No podía perder tiempo, pero tampoco podría hacer mucho hasta que amaneciera. Asi que una vez tomada su decisión, se dispuso a aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que calculaba que le quedaban hasta que el sol comenzara a salir.

Con las primeras luces del día que entraban por su ventana, a través de las apolilladas cortinas, se levantó de un salto y a toda prisa se vistió. Cogiendo un puñal poco antes de salir por la puerta trasera y sin que nadie se enterase. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados en la reconstrucción y el recuento de daños como para prestarle atención, así que trotó hacia el bosque sin mayor preocupación.

Había trazado una especie de mapa en un cuaderno, donde apuntaba las posibles localizaciones del dragón que había derribado, pero su paciencia estaba agotándose. Llevaba prácticamente horas dando vueltas sin encontrar ni rastro y eso le minaba los nervios...

Tanto que, tras tachar casi completamente el improvisado mapa por completo, comenzó a pelearse de forma estúpida con una rama que ' había osado meterse en su camino', golpeándole la cara y haciendo que su ira estallase.

Con un traspiés volvió de nuevo a la realidad, observando anonadado como el árbol de su derecha había sido prácticamente tajado por la mitad y el camino que se estendía frente a él, parecía haber soportado a duras penas algo similar a una brutal colisión.

¡Al fin una maldita pista! ¡Al fin estaba cerca!

Daga en mano, siguió el camino improvisado de tierra removida, que suponía que le serviría de guía hasta su objetivo. Y poco después detuvo inmediatamente sus pasos, al comprobar como efectivamente anoche, le había acertado a su presa. De verdad lo había logrado.

Con la creciente sensación de júbilo recorriéndole las venas, se aproximó con cautela al ser que yacía atado completamente por su trampa. Todavía respiraba pero no parecía haber captado su presencia lo más mínimo, por lo que aprovechó para estudiarlo con todo el detenimiento que le era posible, sus crecientes nervios a flor de piel...

Diminutas escamas negras cubrían por completo la forma de la impresionante criatura, y al final de su cola sólo tenía una aleta. Parecía carecer de garras, o al menos no como las que ostentaban los otros dragones que había visto 'de cerca' hasta ahora... Esas aterradoras uñas curvas, enormes y afiladas que podían sesgar el cuello de alguien en un suspiro.

Se estremeció por sus propios pensamientos acercándose un poco más, pero siempre con cautela.

Una especie de gruñido apagado le provocó un escalofrío, y poco después los ojos verdosos del extraño dragón le devolvían la atónita mirada.

"Con ésta prueba no tendrán más remedio que creerme" sopesó en alto, mientras alzaba el pequeño cuchillo y se aproximaba inseguro a la ahora indefensa criatura.

Cada pequeño paso que daba, aproximándose más a la negra monstruosidad, más temblaba y más se empeñaban en aflorar sus dudas... Finalmente, se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, pero no muy lejos de su objetivo.

Los ojos de la oscura forma le miraban frenéticamente, forcejeando por liberarse de sus enredadas ataduras. Era su inevitable final, y el ser lo sabía...

Hipo levantó el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza, aún debatiéndose consigo mismo, no fue capaz de apartar la vista de aquellos verdosos ojos que parecían mirarle suplicantes.

"No lo hagas,¡no!" pareció decirle una aflautada voz en su cabeza, parándole en seco, cuchillo a medio camino de acertarle a su objetivo. El joven miró a su alrededor confuso, esa voz... no había sido su conciencia, ¿o si? Parecía tan real...

La criatura tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como aceptando su destino... Había detenido todo forcejeo, completamente derrotada.

Y con la incertidumbre pesando en su conciencia, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, sesgó las ataduras que mantenían cautivo al dragón negro. Liberándolo ante el incrédulo escrutinio del ser.

El dragón, aprovechando su oportunidad, se zafó violentamente de las cuerdas restantes. Lo que causó que Hipo cayera sobre su trasero y se viera obligado a gatear hacia atrás de forma torpe, con el fin de poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y la ahora enfurecida criatura... Sin embargo, se vió obligado a detenerse en sus intentos por una estúpida roca apostada a su espalda.

El furia nocturna se alzo ante él amenazador, inmovilizándolo con su garra y acortando la distancia lentamente, mostrando sus dientes en el proceso. Cuando estuvo a punto de incrustarle su otra garra en el cráneo, sus ojos sin apartarse un sólo momento de él.. Pareció dudar.

Un suave murmullo parecía abrirse paso por la espesura, como si el bosque cobrase vida y su eco audible resonase en la brisa.

Y de nuevo la voz que había actuado como su conciencia minutos antes para su alivio, hizo su aparición de nuevo, instando al dragón a detenerse.

"No le dañes, te liberó y no te hizo mal, déjale ir" Era apenas un susurro audible, pero el dragón, con sus potentes orejas, habiendo escuchado alto y claro la súplica de la misteriosa y cristalina voz, retrocedió.

Observó una vez más a Hipo, tomándose su tiempo poco antes de al galope, lanzarse por la ladera del bosque, alzando el vuelo a duras penas y chocándose con algunos árboles en el proceso, totalmente aturdido.Y sin más, acabo por perderse en la espesura hasta desaparecer de su la vista del joven muchacho.

Ante ésto, Hipo se puso en pie nervioso, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, buscando al propietario de la ' voz salvadora'. Aún estaba incrédulo por todo lo que había sucedido... Estaba vivo, había estado bajo la merced de un furia nocturna, lo había podido examinar de cerca y había sobrevivido para contarlo.


	2. El furia nocturna y Lexaeus

No podía conciliar el sueño, simplemente no podía... Se le antojaba impensable después de todos los acontecimientos recientes. Aún seguía dándole vueltas a su encuentro con el dragón azabache y aquella voz cristalina, que impidió a ambos que se asesinasen entre ellos.

No dejaba de pensar el por qué de las acciones del misterioso personaje. A fin de cuentas, si sabía que aquello iba a suceder... Que el dragón estaría a punto de matarlo, ¿por que interfirió cuando iba a deshacerse de él? ¿Esa persona era del poblado? Si lo era... ¿por que no había intentado hablar con él? Y si era un visitante en estas tierras... ¿ por que no se acercó a la aldea? No había ninguna otra en esta maldita isla alejada de la mano de Dios. Por más que lo meditase y le diese vueltas, no lograba encajar las piezas y mucho menos encontrarle sentido alguno.

No dejaría de comerse la cabeza con el asunto hasta que se hiciera con una respuesta, por lo que, aunque sus posibilidades fueran escasas o prácticamente nulas, pensaba volver a husmear por el bosque, en busca tanto del dragón como de cualquier otro misterioso visitante...

Y con ésto en mente, comenzó a hacer planes, preparándose para su partida.

Al día siguiente, rehízo sus pasos hasta donde todo había sucedido el día anterior. Caminó y caminó hasta casi darse por vencido... justo hasta el preciso instante en el que unos atronadores gruñidos invadieron el lugar y aquellos sonidos captaron su atención totalmente. Se abrió camino como pudo por entre la espesa maleza, que se había adueñado de aquella parte del bosque concienzudamente y se detuvo en seco al borde de un saliente, observando el terreno que se extendía bajo su vista... El mismo en el que el dragón de sus pensamientos se debatía enloquecido.

"Pero... ¿por qué no sale volando?" sopesó en un susurro para si mismo.

No entendía nada, pero estaba claro que para el dragón aquella situación le estaba suponiendo un auténtico martirio, dada la forma desesperada por la que se paseaba de un lado a otro. Parecía encolerizado.

Poco tiempo después, se echó derrotado cerca de la laguna que había allí abajo.

Los pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios de Hipo, se arremolinaban en su mente, al punto de agobiarle.. Sentía lástima de aquel ser.

Comprobando que el espectáculo se había terminado por hoy y que ya estaba anocheciendo, el joven castaño se dispuso a hacer su camino de vuelta a casa, confuso. Sin percatarse de la presencia que le observaba cobijada en las ramas de un árbol desde allí abajo, en la misma cárcel de roca en la que se encontraba el dragón.

La joven había estado observando al muchacho con sus ojos cristalinos desde que el joven llegó a aquel lugar y se había puesto a espiar. Sentía curiosidad por sus motivos, al igual que el muchacho parecía sentirla por el enloquecido dragón.

Si tanto miedo había pasado el día anterior, cuando tuvo que suplicarles a ambos que se detuvieran en sus propósitos, ¿por que volver ahora en su busca? ¿ Pretendía cambiar su decisión?

Una vez el joven se perdió de vista, la chica, exhausta y débil como se encontraba, bajó como pudo del árbol y se encaminó descalza hacia la joven bestia negruzca.

Se detuvo al otro lado de la profunda laguna frente al ser, y comenzó a meterse en el agua. Dejándose flotar y arrastrar por la corriente de aquellas aguas subterráneas que sustentaban la profunda laguna, meciéndola suavemente.

La criatura extrañada por su presencia y sus acciones, no dejó de observarla ni un sólo segundo con recelo, como era de esperarse. Sin embargo no había hecho ningún movimiento hostil ante la presencia de la joven.

La muchacha, nadó aproximándose a la orilla y comenzó a lavarse su larga melena rubia, se desprendió de los pedazos de tela que poseía como único atuendo, atados alrededor de su busto y su cintura, y frente a la mirada incrédula del dragón negro, comenzó a lavar su ropa y a asearse, dejando transcurrir el tiempo hasta que la criatura se acostumbrase lo suficiente a su presencia.

De modo que así, le permitiese acercarse y poder examinarlo. Era el único modo de que no le atacase cuando intentase sanar sus heridas, en caso de que pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando casi había terminado sus quehaceres, un torrente de burbujas irrumpió en la paz de la laguna, sobresaltando al dragón y poniéndolo alerta.

Una sombra blancuzca estaba emergiendo lentamente de las aguas, haciendo su camino hacia la superficie. Y antes de que la muchacha se diera cuenta, una cabeza con dos grandes cuernos asomó por entre las aguas, seguida de un par de patas de enormes garras. Un dragón blanquecino se dirigía con pasos lentos y firmes salpicando agua por todos lados, sin detener su camino hacia la joven rubia. Y poco antes de que pudiera quedar un paso a espaldas de ella, el furia nocturna se interpuso en su camino, para sorpresa de la joven.

El malherido dragón negruzco le mostró amenazante los dientes a la desconocida criatura, acompañando sus acciones con un gruñido de advertencia. Parecía ser que el negro dragón no había pasado por alto las atenciones de la muchacha la noche anterior cuando, mientras creía dormido al dragón, se acercó a él lo poco que pudo y depositó un enorme montón de pescados a su alcance, para que éste pudiera así alimentarse. Hasta entonces, era lo máximo que había logrado aproximarse a él.

El dragón blanco bufó ante las provocaciones de su rival, sacando a la joven de sus cavilaciones. Si no hacía algo, ambos lucharían por una equivocación, asi que con todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron moverse, se plantó en medio de las dos bestias, impidiendo la reyerta y recibiendo incrédulas miradas por parte de ambos.

Alzó su mano izquierda, y la posó sobre el hocico del dragón blanco, mientras que dejaba la derecha suspendida en el aire, frente al morro del dragón oscuro.

"Lexaeus, no iba a hacerme daño, me estaba protegiendo porque creyó que tu me atacarías" Dijo la muchacha en la lengua de los dragones, de forma que ambos seres la entendieron perfectamente. Mientras, miraba a los ojos de su fiel amigo y se aproximó para abrazarlo con una dulce y cansada sonrisa en el rostro.

El dragón negro, al haber comprendido la situación, estaba ya de camino a su sitio cuando la muchacha dirigió sus atenciones de nuevo a él. Cogiendo uno de los peces que su ira celestial acababa de pescar, se dirigió a él.

Acuclillándose frente a su forma y situándose muy cerca de su cabeza. En el instante en el que iba el alimento en el suelo, el furia nocturna, comprendiendo que no la joven no le haría ningún daño, lo cogió directamente de su mano ronroneando y rozando su cabeza contra la mejilla de la muchacha en el proceso. En señal de agradecimiento, soltó aire por la nariz y la despeinó en el proceso. Cosa que hizo reír a la muchacha, que en todo momento se encontraba bajo la atenta mirada del desconfiado Lexaeus.


End file.
